Varia's New Cloud Guardian-The Vindice Princess
by Mystique-World-Master
Summary: "My name is Sienna. I've worked for the Vindice as an assassin since I was ten years old. Five years later, I am recruited by Varia to be their cloud guardian. There I find a piece of my past, a past I've been trying to forget since long ago-" "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII!" "HEY RIN! GET OFF SQUALO'S HAIR!...okay now, where was I?" Bel/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi dear readers!**

**Okay this is my second fic and first KHR fanfic, and I'm going to finish this one! I promise I won't leave it without even posting the second chappy… I PROMISE!**

**Now… BEL, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Bel: Ushi-shi-shi~, that is a peasant job, peasant.**

**Me: I don't care, just do it.**

**Bel: *Takes out knives* do you have a death wish peasant author?**

**Me: … *sigh* all right, don't do it… instead read this paper.*passes paper***

**Bel: 'Mistyque-World-Master-chan doesn't own KHR'… *takes out knives* Kaching!**

**Me:*runs away* PRAY FOR MY SAFETY!**

**Bel:*Follows***

* * *

**Prologue**

He drunkenly staggered out of the bar, almost tripping over his own feet. He then turned to read his watch, doing his best to read it with the faint light coming from the bar. '_still two a.m_', He thought, turning his gaze upwards to see the dark way back to his small apartment, and then proceeded to start wobbling to his home.

Meanwhile, to pass the time in his way back, he did what he liked to do best when drunk and alone: make a short summary of his life.

'_My name is Mauricio, I'm the bastard of a mafia boss and my mother is a whore. What a fun childhood I had. Everyone laughed at me and the older boys bullied me. I didn't finish middle school, but instead trained and joined the mafia. My boss didn't pay me enough so I proceeded to hack bank accounts. So fun. After a while I started to steal money from mafia families and throw them into bankrupt. Even more fun. Now I'm pretty sure I have a thousand assassins behind my life. So now I decided to enjoy the little time of life I have left as much as I can. Hahahahaha-'_

His train of thought was stopped when he heard a sound coming from the side. He clumsily whipped out his guns and turned around, his head starting to spin as he did so. _'cursed alcohol_', he looked into the dark alley before him. In it was the silhouette of a woman-around fifteen years-standing still, staring back at him.

He smirked and put his guns back to their holsters, staggering forward, already evil thoughts clouding his mind. "Hey baby", he managed, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat. "What is a little girl like you doing out so late?"

No answer.

"You don't need to tell me", he paused before continuing, "I have an idea. Why don't you come to my house with me?" He was closer to the girl, a good five meters in between them, but not enough to see her properly in the dark alley.

"Mauricio Velazquez" the girl said, her voice was cold and feeling less, low like the murmur of the wind, but he heard it perfectly.

His eyes widening in terror, he stepped back and slowly reached for his gun, trembling as he did so. "How do you know my name!" he demanded.

No answer.

He pulled his gun out, but before he could aim, many pointy things were embedded in his hand. He winced and retracted his hand, dropping his gun as he did so. He quickly pulled his other gun, but again, before he could aim, he heard a snarl beside him and the same pain was shot through his hand.

He dropped his gun, and fell onto his butt. He frantically searched the ground for his weapons, but they were nowhere in sight.

He was disarmed.

*gun click* he slowly moved his gaze upwards, to find the same girl from earlier pointing something towards him.

"die"

_BOOM_

He felt a blinding pain flood his chest as he grabbed it, doing his best not to fall to the floor. He looked back at the girl, who was staring at him. A light breeze filled the alley and her hair, that he realized was very long, swayed a little. Afterwards, when the breeze stopped, to pairs of bright golden eyes appeared beside her. Then he discovered the identity of his assassin.

The person before him was the most feared female assassin of the mafia world.

'Sienna_'_

**The Vindice Princess.**

'_Vindice'_

He then fell headfirst to the floor, and everything went black.

He was dead.

* * *

**Me:*pant. Looks around* I think I lost him… Well! Did you liked my prologue? I'm sorry for any grammatical fault, for I fear English is not my native language.**

**Bel: Ushi-shi-shi~ I found you!**

**Me: shit… *runs away* PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND WISH ME LUCK!**


	2. Varia Needs a New Cloud Guardian

**Hi guys!**

**Probably last chapter you read that the oc's name is Tsukiyo Vindice, instead of Sienna Vindice, like it appears on the summary...Well it's wrong WRONG. The oc's name is Sienna Vindice. Don't ask me why I wrote Tsukiyo, for I don't know. I already fixed the problem so no worries ;P.**

**OK Luss-ne! Disclaimer!**

**Lussuria: Mysti-chan doesn't own KHR!**

**Me: Mysti-chan...?**

**Lussuria: your new nickname~!**

**Me: AWESOME!**

* * *

**Varia Needs a New Cloud guardian**

_One week after Ring Battles-Varia HQ_

It was a peaceful morning outside the Varia HQ, birds were singing, the smell of fresh-baked bread lingered everywhere, and there were the sounds of maids and butlers running from place to place, doing their morning duties. Even inside the HQ everything was calm. Xanxus, Levi, and Belphegor where still sleeping, while Squalo, Lussuria, and Mammon where on the dining room. Squalo was busy doing paperwork, Mammon reading the newspaper, and Lussuria reading a recipe book.

"Squ-chan, we need a cloud guardian"

"VOOOOOOI, DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT"

"Mou, why not squ-chan?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI"

And with that their bickering started once again.

"Muuu, you are going to have to pay me if you-"

"Oh? What happened Mammon-chan?"

"You'll have to pay for that information" the arcobaleno stated. Lussuria passed her ten euros.

"Look" she showed him the Mafia Times she was reading in which was written in big words:_ 'The Slippery Hacker is Finally Dead'. _Further down it read:_ 'the famous hacker, Mauricio Velasquez was found death in one alley way in Rome this morning. Both his hands presented bite marks, probably made by a small canine, and he had a bullet straight through his heart. It is suspected that his murderer is the famous assassin Sienna Vindice although it is yet to be confirmed.'_

After his eyes finished scanning the newspaper, the flamboyant man looked at the arcobaleno quizzically. "And?"

"Pay" Viper extended her hand, obviously asking for more money.

"What!" Lussuria pouted as he passed her another five euros.

"I was supposed to go kill that idiot today. Now I have lost time AND money"

"ohh"

"Voi, Lussuria, bring me all the information you find in the files about Sienna Vindice" said man looked at Squalo.

"Mou, why Squ-chan"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT AND JUST GO GET THE STUPID FILE!"

* * *

_Half an hour later-_

Lussuria walked in just before the maids came in with the food. Everyone except Xanxus were sitting on the room, waiting for the food. Lussuria walked up to Squalo and passed him the papers he was holding. Afterwards he simply walked over to his seat just before the maid put his breakfast on the table, which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon.

The breakfast went rather peacefully, only a little fight occurred when Levi said something stupid, and Belphegor threw some knives to him. The fight ended when Xanxus walked in and made them shut up by blasting Levi out of the window. When he finished eating, Squalo picked up the papers and scanned them, while sipping on his expresso. Then he walked over to Lussuria and slammed the files in front of the flamboyant man, who looked up at him.

The sharky captain walked away but stopped at the doorway and said, "send some idiots from your squad to bring her to the headquarters, she'll be our cloud guardian". And with no further word or explanation, he left, probably to do more paper work.

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

The sun squad dashed out of the Varia HQ, rushing towards their destination, the motors of their motorcycles roaring and growling as they accelerated out of the garage. It didn't took long before they reached a small town a few kilometers away from deathly Death Mountain. The town was like any other you would find in the Italian countryside, with small buildings of two to four stories all packed together so tightly that it looked like a jigsaw puzzle, kids running around and old women making the high quality pasta they had learned to do through their many years of experience. It was around midday, so the smell of freshly baked focaccia and pizza danced around, along with the delicious aroma of basil, oregano, and other fine herbs, a combination that would make the mouths of everyone who passed by water.

The sun squad parked their motorcycles outside the small cheery town and then divided to search their goal around town. After a few minutes of looking around, one of the highest rank members found the person they were looking for. In few seconds the rest of the squad joined him, and they stated to secretly follow the girl around town. They followed her as she purchased different ingredients, visited a couple of people, and simply hung out around town. After an hour or so, the girl walked out of town, and followed an old stone path, the squad quietly following. Five minutes later, the girl stopped abruptly in her path and…

"When do you plan to stop following me?"

* * *

**This chappie sucks...**

**Doesn't matter! Next chapter Sienna shall be introduced! And I'm looking forward to reading lovely reviews**

**Mysti-chan off!**


	3. Levi is an idiot

**Okay guys, here you have the second chappie!**

**Mukuro disclaimer!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu, the stupid autor of this story doesn't own KHR.**

**Me: I'm not stupid!**

* * *

"_When do you plan to stop following me?"_

I spun around, my hair flowing swiftly behind me, to find around six men, the ones who had been following me. They were wearing yellow shirts below black leather jackets. Varia.

I frowned. I did not see any of the Varia guardians around, that was strange considering the reputation I had in the mafia world. No one in their sane mind would send low rank members to fight against me. Either they were very proud or very stupid. I already knew they were probably going to try and recruit me, which wasn't strange because I got requests from different assassination groups to join at least once every month. But they always send the highest rank members, which I always beat up and don't join.

But today was different, actually I was on my way to the Varia to try and join, but I may as well take advantage of the situation.

One of the members staggered forward, he was skinny but tall, with pale skin, small mossy green eyes, and feeble brown hair. He looked pretty weak, but there was a rifle stapled to his back, so maybe he had good aim. He cleared his throat nervously, "the Varia has demanded for you to join as their cloud guardian"… I told you.

"No", hey, I did mention that I was going to take advantage of the situation.

A tall, muscular man took a step forward, shoving the skinnier guy back. All his companions took out their weapons. Two guys had swords, one had a staff, and the rest had guns. "Then we will have to use force." The entire group charged forward, right towards me.

I sigh. Why does every time it has to end like this? When I refuse joining, they always charge at me before hearing me talk. I take out my twin swords from their place in my back. They are wide short swords, slightly curved upwards, with intricate designs on the hilt, and a golden gem just under the hilt.

The first one arrives. He has a very long sword, and he swings it downwards. I block it by crossing my swords, and then pushed his sword by quickly uncrossing my swords, making him stumble back. I am quickly behind him, and before he can react, I hit him in a pressure point on his neck with the hilt of one sword and knocked him out cold. I feel something coming from the right, so I quickly dodge and turn around only to see the second guy with a sword. He slashes sideways, and I jump up on his blade. Surprised by the increase of weight, he dropped the sword and I took advantage of this and kicked him on the shin. Second one out. I jumped to the left and a bullet flew right beside my head. I spun around to find… tadadada! The rest of the squad. I sighed again before running into the fight.

* * *

_Clang!_

The thick metal rod fell to the floor followed by its wielder. Last one! :D

All of them where down, knocked out cold. The one with the rod gave up an interesting fight, but he was down almost as quickly. But what made me the most happy was that not a single drop of blood was dropped (hey, I'm not a blood fan). It made me so happy that I wanted to squeal in joy…

…what…

…the hell…

…I just said…

Oh, no, my cheerful side is coming out! The world is ending!

…forget what I just said, I need some sleep.

That's all.

As I started walking away I heard something from behind. I frowned and turned around.

There was a rifle pointing to my face.

A f*cking rifle!

Okay, flashback…

_One of the members staggered forward, he was skinny but tall, with pale skin, small mossy green eyes, and feeble brown hair. He looked pretty weak, but there was a rifle stapled to his back, so maybe he had good aim. He cleared his throat nervously, "the Varia has demanded for you to join as their cloud guardian"… I told you._

"_No", hey, I did mention that I was going to take advantage of the situation._

_A tall, muscular man took a step forward, shoving the skinnier guy back._

End of flashback.

I looked behind the rifle.

Yep, the same skinny guy.

Probably after the bulky man (that was really easy to defeat) shoved him back, he hid behind bushes.

So they did a plan… a very effective one I must say but…

"You forgot I'm never alone"

The man looked at me confusedly and I smirked. I snapped my fingers and the bush behind him rustled a bit. Two animals with golden eyes jumped from the bush and pounced on him, teeth bared and snapping at him.

I took his moment of confusion and tacked his rifle and pointed it to the man. The two creatures jumped back into the bush. Now I had his complete attention. He was obviously confused when he saw me with his rifle.

"Now", I started, "you are going to your commander and tell him that if they really want me to join, they must send one of their captains to look for me tonight."

With that said, I threw his rifle back, and before he could react, I sprinted to the bushes behind me, the two golden eyed canines following.

* * *

_Varia HQ_

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII IIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN THINKING!?"

"Calm down Squ-chan"

"LUSSURIA! TELL THAT IDIOT LEVI TO COME HERE NOW!"

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"Hey, Squalo, why did you call me, don't you know that I was in middle of something important"

"Yeah right, as if stalking that shitty boss was important… HOWEVER, YOU HAVE TO LOOK FOR THIS WOMAN AND BRING HER HERE!" Squalo showed idiot Levi a photo.

"why don't you send low rank members?"

Squalo pointed at a bunch of idiots that were unconscious on a corner of the room.

"ohh, but why do I have to go fetch a woman for you?"

"VOOOOIIII"

"Levi-chan, it's not for Squ-chan, boss needs her to be our cloud guardian"

Levi disappeared.

* * *

_Sienna's POV_

I lazily walked down the old gravel path, two blurs of white running around in and out the bushes, searching. I heard a small howl and stopped. The two blurs of white were at my side immediately. In front of me a big figure stepped out of the darkness. Varia's lighting guardian. Really. They sent the weakest of their guardians. They never learn.

"you are coming with me" he pulled some umbrellas from his back.

So on top of weak he's an idiot. What a shame.

"LEVI VOLTA!" he threw the umbrellas in the air and they formed a circle before starting to charge with electricity. I watched them for a while before jumping back. Just then electricity shot from the umbrellas and hit the ground, leaving the gravel fuming. I frowned. If that hit me I would be completely fried up. I snapped my fingers when the umbrellas started forming around me. The two blurs of white left my side and pounced on the deadly weapons, throwing them to the ground with such force they broke. In a few seconds there were only broken umbrellas on the floor. I turned around.

"Send someone to pick me up tomorrow in the morning in front of town" with that said, I left.

* * *

_Varia HQ_

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHITH THAT BRAT!"

* * *

**And that is it! Character introduction plus first real fight= fun!**

**Okay, if you have played Ocarina of Time, you will probably notice that Sienna's swords and fighting style has similarities whith Gerudo's. If you haven't played Ocarina of Time, DO IT NOW!**

**I have a question for you:**

**"What do you think the blurs of white are?"**

**Please leave a review!**

**Mysti-chan, Off!**


	4. Meeting the Varia

**KYUUUUNYUUU!**

**Hello my dear readers, here I present to you the third chappie!**

**Now, now, who should I chose to do the disclaimer...**

**Chromu-chan!**

**Chrome: Ha-hai! Mysty-chan doesn't o-own KHR!**

**Me: Good girl~*byakuran smile***

* * *

_**Meeting the Varia**_

_I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, it was as if I had a black paper in front of my face covering anything beyond it. I sat up and looked around. Nothing. I shifted to stand up, but when I did so, the lights turned on. My eyes widened as fear washed me like a wave and drowned me._

_In front of me was the room in which my happy childhood turned upside down. And in it were the men that made me want to forget it, their faces smirking and looking at me with wonder. They came closer, and I tried to kick them, only to find my legs shorter. Then I felt something cold wrap around my wrists, my ankles, and my waist. I let out a scream, but a cloth wrapped around my mouth, muffling my screams. I tried to squirm around, but it was useless as the cold things pulled me back into the desk in which I had woken up._

_The men scooted close, and I could only watch as they connected various tubes to my body, the small needles puncturing my delicate child skin. Then they walked up to the dreaded machine on the corner of the white room. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for waves of pain to come, but instead something worse came…_

_Memories._

_Images of people looking at me with fear, images of being alone, followed by my parent's faces looking at me with fear, hate, and, rejection in their eyes, images of a blond boy beating another blond boy, fire… then out of a sudden I was staring at golden eyes and white fur, two white spots playing on a field…_

"_Kyuuuu?"_

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Freaking nightmares. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. 7:30. Today I was supposed to wait for someone of the Varia to come pick me up.

I stood up and opened the shutters. Full morning light came in and stung my eyes. Ouch.

I walked up to my closet and picked up a long-sleeved purple shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a long black jacket with white fur lining.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the tap on hot, before going to the mirror. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my bangs, praying that my eye color had turned back to normal. I opened my eyes and sighed. Why do I keep wishing for my left eye to return to normal, when I know it is impossible? I let my bangs fall over my left eye before going to test the water.

Perfect.

* * *

I walked toward town, my suitcase in my arms. I was extremely nervous. Not because I was going to meet my new famiglia, but because tonight was my last Vindice mission. And knowing Bermuda, he will probably send me someone hard to kill. Talking about Vindice I need to explain something…

I am not exactly a member of Vindice. I kill people for them, and they pay me. Equally I can take missions from other families, but that doesn't happen very often. The only reason for my second name to be Vindice is because I was 'adopted' by the Vindice. At least that is the story that everyone in the mafia knows. But it is a false story. It is only a cover for my real name. I 'disappeared' from all human knowledge when I was 10, every record about me was wiped out too. Everything was done by the Vindice. The reason I can't tell.

Soon I arrived to the thick yellow wall that surrounded the small town. No one had arrived yet, so I sat down against the wall. I brought my leather jacket closer, glad that I had brought it with me. It was bone chilling cold, wind howling softly, making the leaves in the trees move around, singing in a secret language. Equally, red and orange leaves dancing gracefully in the air, a remainder that autumn had finally came. I closed my eyes and listened to the song, which was soon tinted by the melodies and aromas that came with breakfast time from town.

* * *

Around ten minutes after I arrived I heard the sound of a car engine. I opened my eyes to see a slick black limousine coming closer. I stood up, brushed dust and grass from my jeans, and picked up my bag. The car stopped and a tall man stepped out of it and walked to me.

"Sienna Vindice?"

I nod.

He extends his hand and says, with as much emotion as a robot, "Francisco Nardo, at your service". I could hear a laughter that sounded like '_kyukyukyukkyu',_ but ignored it. "The Varia sent me to pick you up".

I nod and gave him my bag. I walked to the limousine, opened the door and entered the car.

The car engines start and I close my eyes.

My life shall never be the same now.

* * *

_Varia HQ_

Squalo was pacing around the room, about to pull his hair out. Lussuria was also in the living room, along with Levi who was standing on the corner like a forgotten robot, and Mammon, that was counting money, as always.

"Squ-chan, your hair will fall off"

"VOOOOOOIIII! SHUT UP LUSSURIAAA."

"mou, if you say so~" silence fell over everyone again.

"She is here", all heads turned toward a maid standing on the doorway, who shrunk below their gaze.

"Move" The maid was pulled backwards, giving a small scream of surprise, and a fifteen year old girl walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She had knee-length jet black silky hair, her bangs covering her left eye, her right eye a rich pine green, and stood at around 165 cm. All in all, she looked as any normal teen. You only needed to remove the twin swords from her waist.

* * *

_Sienna's POV_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU ARE SO CUTE! I'm Lussuria, call me Luss-ne~" I glared at the man with a green Mohawk and sunglasses who was shaking my arm so excitedly I swear it was going to rip off my body. If Ren was here, she would have killed him already.

… Talking about that where were they?

I heard giggling coming from the door through which I came in and sighed. Why does this always happen wherever I go?

I freed myself from Lussuria's grasp and headed towards the door. I opened it to see around five maids fawning over two balls of white fur. The maids noticed me, muttered a small 'sorry' and ran away, as if they had just seen a demon.

That left me alone with the balls of white fur. They are two artic foxes with golden eyes and unusual coloring on their ears and paws because of… genetic abnormalities. They were also incredibly intelligent and have… how I put it…a personality of their own. Ren, who has the fur on her ears and paws a light purple, is violent, serious, grumpy, and she does not like noise. Rin, who has her ears and paws a faint red (not pink), is also violent, but in difference of her twin, she is extremely cheery and loves to be the center of everything.

In summary they are as different as day and night.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THEY ARE SO CUTE" Lussuria scoops them up and sits on the couch, petting the twins anxiously. Rin looks like if she is in heaven, but Ren is glaring at the flamboyant man as if she was going to kill him at any second.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!" I turn to glare at whoever said that, who I found out was Superbi Squalo, strategy commader and rain guardian of the Varia.

"Rin and Ren, if you don't know them" I say as calm as I can. I am really getting pissed off, you know?

"THEY ARE A PAIR OF WEAK FOXES!" he was laughing his head off.

That made it.

"SHUT UP ANNOYING SHARK!" I take one of my twin swords and throw it. It lodged itself just beside his head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE MISSED AND KILLED ME?!"

"I actually missed" I smirk as I see his face grow pale.

"Oh, dear you are way too violent for a lady!" apparently all the noise woke up Lussuria from his daze.

"I remind you I'm an assassin"

"Oh My!" Ren, startled, jumped into my arms as if afraid that Lussuria was going to have another 'AWWW YOU ARE SO CUUTE!' attacks. "I haven't introduced you to the other members!" Ren relaxed. Lussuria pointed to a cloak-wearing baby on the couch that was counting money. "That's Mammon, he's our mist guardian" he pointed to the annoying shark who looked completely funny with that pale, distant look on his face… and Rin trying to dislodge my sword from the wall and failing. "That's Squalo" he pointed to a corner and Ren let a low and angry _'guuuu'_. "That's Levi" in the corner, standing like an obedient puppy told not to move, was the stupid idiot that had attacked me yesterday. I knew that if I wasn't holding her now, Ren would have cut Levi to ribbons with her claws.

"and there is also boss that isn't here now and-"

"KYUUUUUU!"

* * *

_Bel's POV_

I excitedly ran down the stairs, grinning widely. Lussuria told me the new cloud guardian was arriving today, and that she was a girl of around my age. I haven't seen any pictures, nor do I know her name, but I'm sure she'll be a great person to mess with. I wanted to know if she was strong, beautiful, or just fun to mess up with.

I ran down the hallway, each step driving me closer to the big oak doors that lead to the living room. I can feel my blood boiling as I reach for the doorknob. I feel just like a kid who is about to open his Christmas's gifts. I turn the doorknob and…

"KYUUUUU!"

A fury object tackle me to the ground, making me fall into my butt. I look at the object who tackled me angrily. HOW DOES IT DARE TO ATTACK THE PRINCE!?

My anger soon disappears as I see golden eyes staring at me excitedly, and red & white fur. I recognized the animal immediately. Rin.

But if Rin is here, then she must be here. My only real friend during my childhood. The person that helped me withstand Sil's treatment.

I look up.

She is there.

Sienna.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**(although it has no fights)**

**Now! please review!**

**Mysti-chan, off!**


	5. We Meet Again

**Hello guys!**

**I know this chappie is kinda late, but I've been really busy. I mean REALLY busy. So, sorry!**

**Well, Tuna, disclaimer! ^_^**

**Tsuna: HIEE! Why me!?**

**Me: cause I say so~_~**

**Tsuna: But Reborn told me not to!**

**Me: If you don't wanna do disclaimer, then you must fight.**

**Reborn: that's right Tsuna, fight! *kicks Tsuna on the head***

**Tsuna: HIEEE! Reborn! ****O-ok…*eats super-awesome-magic pill* Come.**

**Me:*takes out chainsaw* Fight time! :D**

**Reborn: Mystique-World-Master doesn't own anything. Only the plot and her OCs!**

* * *

**We Meet Again**

"_Angel?_"

I ignore him. That was a nickname for another me.

"Angel?"

Ignore him. He is not there. He's not there…

"Angel!?"

He sounds annoyed, but I don't care. I must ignore him. I must ignore him. I must ignore him…

"Angel the prince is talking to you!"

No you're not talking to me. You're talking to someone who is not here.

"Sienna Bovino!"

"DON'T PUT ME IN LEVEL WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" I am suddenly burning with rage, so much I quickly take my gun from my jacket and turn. Just as my finger is about to pull the trigger, I realize what I am doing and move my hand a little bit in the last moment.

The bullet lands just beside his head. If I hadn't moved my hand in the last moment I would've killed him.

The gun falls from my hand and I drop to the ground on my knees. I take my head in my hands. I try stabilizing my breath but it doesn't work, so I dig my hand into my jacket and take out a pill. I quickly eat it and relax as it make effect.

I stood up. Everyone is staring at me, wide eyed. Even Rin and Ren. I sigh. I really needto say something.

"**Mood Swings**" the eyes of the Varia widen more. I turn around again (well it appears that people like to appear behind me), heh, Small Gia always have strange excuses…

Yes, I just said Small Gia. Part of the Vindice. PROBLEM!?

I really need to calm down.

"**Your mission**" he gives me a paper and leaves. Some moments of uncertainty pass before someone spoke up again.

"Mu, mu, didn't Sienna Bovino disappeared five years ago?" it seems Mammon is the first to break out of the initial shock… and she bought Gia's explanation…

"VOOI, THAT'S RIGHT, SIENNA BOVINO AND ALL ACCOUNTS ABOUT HER DISSAPEARED 5 YEARS AGO!"

I am trembling. How much I despise the word 'Bovino'. I do my best to keep my calm before I do something stupid again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Before I can turn to see who it is I'm turned around (again… I'm going to get dizzy) and I meet a bunch of blonde hair and a tiara… Bel.

He is probably staring at my face, as if scanning me. Without anything else to do I do the same. He hasn't changed much in this eight years. He is now taller, and his hair is… less messy. But still covering his eyes.

After a few seconds he hugs me.

"Ushishishi~ the prince is happy. His guardian angel came back to him. Ne, Angel?" he whispers in my ear, in the same hushed tone of voice he used before, when he didn't want Sil to hear what he was saying.

No, I can't let the past come back. It makes my emotions unstable.

I push him back and shake my head. "no Bel, I'm not longer Sienna Bovino" I do my best to keep my anger inside me "I'm Sienna Vindice" I smile, just a bit, "but you can still call me Angel if you want" I have to admit, with time I started to like that nickname.

No, keep the past away Sienna, keep it away…

"VOOOOOI, SO YOU _ARE_ SIENNA BOVINO!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I walked up to the annoying shark and pushed him backwards. There was a window behind him so he fell through it.

_Splash_

And into a fountain.

"Someone else?" Silence. Perfect.

"KYYAAAAA, YOU KNOW BEL? YOU MUST TELL ME THE STORY!" Ahhh, now _I'm_ in problems… think… think… think…

"I'll explain on dinner" the sooner, the better. But first I must relax.

"Mou… well then… I'll show you around" the Sun guardian exits the room and I follow, Ren close behind me. Rin is too busy on her reencounter with Bel, who by the way is also following us, a faraway expression on his face, probably thinking.

* * *

Fucking Vindice.

Okay, okay, I will calm down.

What happened you ask?

Well I read the mission that Gia gave me and I didn't like it at all. This is what it said:

_Hello Sienna,_

_I hope you had a good meeting with your new famiglia. I also assume you haven't killed someone yet, right? Well however, as you know from tomorrow on you will be an official member of the Varia. But don't start celebrating yet, because we'll keep sending you missions. Not as much as before, but we'll still send you to do some._

_And don't think you'll do them all alone, you'll do most of them with someone else from the Varia. Please don't hate me, but now that you're with Varia you will do a lot off missions in groups and we only want to help you, okay?_

_Documents on the mission of today are pasted to this letter._

_Bermuda._

I do have to appreciate he put some emotion to the letter that isn't hate or vengeance but still. I thought that if I joined the Varia they would stop bothering me, but it seems nothing is as I want. Now, not only I have to do missions from them, but I also have to do them in groups. Oh, joy. And to make it worse, I have to collect information in tonight's mission. Not only kill the stupid guy, but also somehow get him to give me information about where his HQ is located, and what the hell he is planning to destroy a bunch of families no one cares about. And to make it worse I will have to go to his HQ, kill everyone, and destroy everything. With the annoying captain (yes, it is my new nickname for Squalo) and Belphegor.

Which leads me to another problem. My past.

Even thought my memories with Belphegor and Rasiel were not a bad part of my past, it still is a portion of my childhood. And I have been trying to forget my childhood since _that_ day.

Now you will think I am completely stupid because I obviously knew that Bel was in the Varia and I still joined. The truth is that I thought I had gone over my past already. But seeing how much pieces of my past I remembered today, I am wrong. If I don't deal with this problem soon, my emotions will be unstable and I can risk another outbreak. So now I have two options. Or I ignore Bel, or I accept everything as it is and do nothing. I'm not sure I can ignore Bel, but I can't simply leave everything like it is.

Because I risk killing everyone.

Gahhh! So confusing!

I hold my head in between my hands and shake it around wildly, before letting my body fall back into the soft bed in I was sitting in. I close my eyes tightly and try to sleep in my position sprawled on the bed but it is useless, memories flood my vision and I let out a strangled scream before sitting up straight in the bed. My god, can't I rest?

I stand up and head for the door, but stop just when I am about to open it and look back. Ren is napping in the pillow, not making a single sound. Rin is nowhere to be seen, but that is normal. She is probably with Lussuria or planning something evil. I open the door and head to the kitchen. On the way I found a couple of maids walking by. Some glared at me and the others ran away as if I was a demon.

They are not completely wrong.

When I reach the kitchen I find Rin with Lussuria, a smirk spread on their faces. Lussuria is melting some chocolate while Rin is using her ninja abilities to search something in the pantry without dropping anything. It seems Rin is with Lussuria and planning something evil. I'm sorry for whom Rin is planning to throw the prank on.

Her pranks always end with someone in the hospital and/or something burned to cinders.

I shook my head. Rin will always be Rin.

I walk over to the fridge and open it. It isn't until now that Lussuria notices me.

"Oh, hello Sie-chan~"

"Hello Lussuria…" my eyes fall upon some cream cheese end smoked salmon. I take them out and close the fridge. "Rin, crackers" the little fox stops, takes a box of crackers from the pantry she is investigating, and throws them to me before resuming her search.

"You now, Rin is such a dearie… she is so cute and clean!" Rin throws a container at Lussuria. "And she can recognize different ingredients! You taught her?" Lussuria pours some of whatever Rin gave her into the bowl of melted chocolate he is stirring and Rin grins (somewhat).

"She knows how to read." I spread cream cheese into the last cracker and put some salmon on top.

"Mou! She's so intelligent!"

"You'll be rather surprised…" I take my plate of crackers with cream cheese and salmon and head for the door. "See you later."

When I arrive to my room I am greeted by Ren who is practically _dancing _in excitement. The only time she was out of her 'bother me and I will fucking kill you' mood is when salmon is involved. I smile and give her a _big_ piece of salmon I reserved especially for her before turning on the television and lying in my bed, sorting through different channels and finally deciding in one of those hardcore action movies in which the main character has a bunch of terrorists wanting to kill him. I shift into a much more comfortable position and start eating my snack.

* * *

I looked at the clock. 6:30. Time to get ready for the mission.

The truth is I should be at the party in which I will meet the guy I have to kill at nine, but I still have to eat dinner in here and I think it should start at seven. Normally I would jump dinner considering I'm going to a party now but I have a lot of things to explain and I prefer to do it as soon as possible.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the bathtub's tap in hot. I walk out of the bathroom back into my bedroom. There, in my bed is a big crimson gift box, a golden ribbon on it. I walk to my bed and study the package, before prying the lid open. In the box is black and crimson fabric neatly folded, a note lying on top of it. I take out the note and read it.

_I now you probably didn't took any dresses with you to the Varia's HQ, so this is a gift for you. Wear it at tonight's mission._

_Bermuda._

A dress? I lift the fabric up and lay it in my bed. Now that I look at it correctly, I see it is a red and black Lolita dress with some small golden accents on the red fabric. It also comes with a black choker with a big red gemstone in the middle surrounded by smaller black gemstones, a red and black hair ribbon, and black combat boots.

The dress is pretty cute in my opinion, but I would prefer purple over red. Oh, well.

I put everything back into the box and take it into the bathroom with me. I make sure to lock the door behind me.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror again. By black hair is pulled up on a high ponytail, my bangs as always covering my left eye, and some red hair extensions (don't ask me where I got them) that looked as if I had red streaks on my hair. I'm wearing the black and crimson Lolita dress along with all the accessories it came with. I have to say it fit me pretty well. I wonder who chose it…

I am interrupted by the door banging open and a happy 'ushishishishi'. I look behind me via the mirror and see Bel on the doorway as I expected.

"Angel, have you seen Rin?" he comes closer and I detect a faint scent of blood coming off him. I frown. Where have he been?

"Weren't you two inseparable?" I question, trying my best to act normal. Where are that pills when I need them?

"Ushishishi~ I was in a mission just now and she couldn't come with me." He was standing beside me now, and I could_ see_ drops on blood on him.

"So that's why you reek of blood… I saw her with Lussuria a while ago." A looong while ago… "Just make sure you take a good bath before going to play with her"

"That dress fits you pretty well, thought I prefer seeing you in white, you know?"

"I know, but white stains too easily. Now could you go to your room and take a bath, please? I hate the stench of blood."

"If you hate it then why you are an assassin?" he then leaves, hopefully to take a bath.

I sigh. What do now? I look around my room and spot the window. I walk up to it and open the shutters apart. What I see? Acres and acres of forest. Ah, right, we're in the middle of Death Mountain. I close the shutters and head for the door. How I long for fresh air… yes I've been stuck in my room all day. Why you ask? Anime marathon. Nuff said.

I walk through corridors, down stairs, through doors… until I get to the big oak doors that lead to the gardens. I open them and breathe in the cool evening air. It is still pretty shinny out here even thought it is seven o' clock. I walk to a small table located in between some bushes and sit down on a chair. I take my gun from below the dress's skirt as I have it tied to my tigh with some bandages. I check that it is fully loaded, it functions correctly and it doesn't have any missing piece. I don't want it to fail during the mission as I am not going to take my swords with me. Halfway through the process, I see a bluff of white on one of the trees. Under further inspection, I see it has some purple here and there and I sigh in relief. If she is here it means she isn't trying to kill Levi, Squalo, or Lussuria. But that still left Rin. Even though it is less probable that she kills someone, she enjoys pissing off people. A lot.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! VOOI! VOOI! VOOI! VOOOOOI!"

I turn me head to see Rin… hanging off Squalo's hair. The later is waving his sword around, obviously in an attempt to take Rin off his hair.

Talking of the devil…

Rin really has an obsession to hang off long and white things. Including Jagger's bandages.

What?

I walk up to the mad captain and somehow manage to (without getting sliced up) get Rin out of Squalo's hair.

"Thanks" and with that the annoying captain departs.

I put Rin down and get back to my seat. Rin takes the opportunity and jumps on my lap. I glare at her. She looks up at me with those golden eyes of her, which, in difference of her sister's, reflect warmth and affection. I smile and ran my hand in her silky fur.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a maid approaches me carefully.

Really, what's wrong with them!

"Etto… S-Sienna-s-sama… di-dinner is rea-ready…"

Sienna-sama?! Okay Sienna, you must smile or they will start worshiping you as a goddess…

I smile at her and stand up, Rin jumping off my lap and Ren off the tree.

"Are you Japanese?" I ask, my smile unwavering. Smile…

"Yes" well at least she can say a word without stammering. "Follow me please" wow, an entire phrase!

She turns and heads for the door. I take my gun back before following her. We walk into the building and she leads me through the hallways, Rin and Ren close behind.

We eventually reach a big door, and I can hear sounds and shouts from behind it. The maid turns to me and bows. Then she leaves, her wavy brunette hair behind her.

I open the door and walk in. Without thinking much I chose a seat and sit down. But, because of my unluckiness, I sat next to Bel. At least he no longer reeks of blood. The room falls silent (except for Squalo's shouts, as Rin is clinging of his hair). Lussuria and Bel are staring at me, Levi is having a glaring contest with Ren, Mammon is counting money, and the guy whom I identified as Xanxus is sitting there, doing nothing.

"What!" I snap. This brings them back to reality.

"Your outfit is so cute~"

"Yare, yare, I wonder how much it cost…"

"Bossu, shall I exterminate for you this annoying white ball of fur?"

"VOOOOOI! VOOI! VOOI! VOOI! VOOI! VOOOOOIII!"

"Shut up scum"

Everything went silent again. Rin slides off from Squalo's hair, and jumps into Bel's lap. Ren, being her antisocial self, opts for napping below the table instead. Soon, the plates are served, and everyone eats silently. Everything went rather smoothly after that

After the table is cleared, Lussuria stands up and says he is going to look for something. I frown when I see Rin grinning (well, at least the closest thing to a grin she could muster). Something is wrong.

I realize what is wrong when Lussuria comes into the room with a tray of… chocolates. Those are probably the chocolates Rin was helping Lussuria to make earlier. I raise an eyebrow when I see Ren coming from below the table.

"This are some chocolates I prepared earlier" Lussuria says as he puts the tray down. "I hope you enjoy them~" as Lussuria goes back to his I see him winking to Rin, that is sitting on an empty chair, whom 'winks' back.

"Ushishishi~ Chocolate!" Bel reach forward for one of the sweet treats and I frown. That is the first word that he has said since I arrived to the room. Something must be really bugging him for him to be silent. Squalo must have noticed it too because he also frowned.

I shake the thought out of my head and reach for a chocolate since everyone else is doing so, not a single word being spoken. I bite into the chocolate and mentally sigh as I don't detect anything that can hurt someone. A simple chocolate with nuts.

"NUTS!?" I look up at Levi, who looks as if he has just seen a hellhound. He starts choking and stands up quickly, somehow knocking a candle from who-knows-where. Then all happens in slow motion. The candle flame comes in contact with his shirt and he bursts in flames immediately. He runs backwards and collide with the window, breaking it and falling through it, red flames licking upwards as he falla. Wait a sec- red flames? Omg Rin, really what's wrong with you?

I glare at Rin. She is sniggering evilly, flames appearing and disappearing on her ears and paws. Evil bitch.

"Oh? Levi is allergic to nuts? Rin-chan, did you knew this?" in between her laughter attack Rin manages to shake her head. Liar.

Silence appeares again. No one daring to move or say a word. I look at my clock. Eight o'clock. At this rate I am going to be late to my mission, and that is not very good.

"Weren't you going to ask some questions?" they all look at me, and Squalo and Lussuria both open their mouths to talk, but the first beats the second one to it.

"Why do you hate the Bovino so much?"

Oh, shit. I should've known someone would ask me that. I bite my lip. I can't say the entire truth, but I can't lie either. Erm… maybe I can cover what I can't say with something? I gulp.

"My parents hated me for being a girl, so they took every opportunity to send me away, and were looking for someone they could marry me off with as soon as I was sixteen. But I didn't want them to decide what to do with my life, so, secretly, I trained, aiming to be something bigger tan a simple housewife. Although, with time, somehow word of my training spread, and I was deemed as extremely dangerous. With no one wanting to let their kid marry me anymore, my parents used their last option. Killing me." At this point I see Lussuria gasp a little, and Bel, who is sitting at my side, clench his fists. "Thanks to my training I managed to defeat the assassins my parents sent. However, I was gravely injured and blacked out. Next thing I knew the Vindice rescued me, and I had supposedly disappeared from the mafia world" I nervously look at Ren, who nodds. She has been there all the time with Rin, urging me to go forward. When I was sad, she and Rin would be there, making me smile again. They have passed through the same pain as me, and know it all. They have been my best friends since the start, and they know I am lying. But they also know I _have_ to lie.

I look at the faces of everyone in the room. Lussuria has tears at the end of his eyes, Mammon and Squalo are looking at me, their faces reflecting a bit of doubt; Xanxus has his eyes closed, a poker face on. But I know something is crossing his mind. Lastly, but not least, is Bel, who's common grin hass disappeared, and, on its place, is a mix of emotions, including anger and guilt.

Lussuria brushes his tears away and claps his hands. "Well then, tell us the story of how and why you met Bel, please, I'm sure it must be a happy story, and will hopefully pull me away from flooding this room with tears~" he tries to smile, but I know it is forced.

I sigh, glancing at my watch before starting again. "When I was seven, Bel's cousin was accused of murdering the heir of the Bovino family, and every one of his relatives were threatened to death if they didn't pay two hundred million euros. Somehow, Bel's family managed to pay the twenty million euros. My father, being the idiot he was, sent me to live with them to show that the Bovino family would not hurt any of Bel's relatives. Obviously the real reason was to get rid of me. I became friends with Bel and Sil quickly, finding a bit of happiness in my white and black life. Then one year later, while coming back of the candy shop, I saw the castle in flames…

_Flashback_

_I skidded down the path, my waist long black hair jumping behind me, a bag full of candy in my left hand, and my right hand holding a coconut popsicle I was currently eating. Rin and Ren were with me too, jumping in and out of bushes, like two hazy blurs of pure white, colliding sometimes in their little game of speed and agility._

_Bel had asked me to go buy him the candy he liked because every time he sent one of the maids or butlers, they would appear with the candy Sil liked, but never with the candy he liked. So, now, I have the job of buying his candy. Not that I mind any way__._

_Suddenly I got a feeling that someone was wrong. This may sound cliché, but I feel something bad is happening. Rin and Ren are at my side immediately, growling._

"_You feel that too?" I didn't get any answer, any nod, anything. They just sniffed the air before darting off. "Hey, wait!" I ran behind the twins, following them up the path that led to the castle. A few moments later, I smell smoke and realize the reason of their rush. I drop my popsicle. Only one thing crosses my mind. 'no…' I look upwards and see smoke coming up from the place where the castle is supposed to be, up ahead. I still can't see it, but I already know what is happening. Tears blur my vision and I fasten my pace, tripping over my feet. 'no, no, no, no, no, no…'_

_I stop, and look to my left. The smoke is coming from that side. Not giving it a second thought, I plunge into the thick foliage, my heart beating faster and faster as the smell of smoke intensifies. Soon, tears are streaming down my cheeks, and my vision is clouded completely, making it useless. My sense of smell is guiding me, making me follow the smell of smoke. Thorns and branches are scratching me as I pass by, but I don't care, I keep on running. Soon I trip over a root and fall to the ground. Pain shot from an ankle, and I know it is broken. _

_But I don't care._

_I stand up and continue running, pain blinding me with every step. Soon I am out of the forest, and I hear sirens. I open my eyes and fall back on my but, startled. The whole castle is burning, fire fighters everywhere, carrying people from the building, setting them down on the ground and covering them with blankets. My eyes widen, and I stand up, and without thinking, run towards the fire. Someone stops me though, grabbing me by my arms._

"_No, girl, you can't go there!" it's one of the firefighters. I struggle, trying to get away, the smoke and light coming from the fire making my eyes itchy._

"_LET ME GO!" I continue crying._

"_NO!" I continue struggling, not daring to give up. "Someone sedate her!" suddenly I feel something being injected in my arm, and I feel the energy of my body being drained out, suddenly wanting to just give up and sleep. 'No, Sienna, don't give up! DON'T GIVE UP!'_

"_BEL!" I scream, my voice raspy because of the smoke._

"_THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" my eyes widen, and the tears stop. I fall to the ground, my knees betraying me. 'No…'_

"_No…" the world goes black, and my body falls down, unconscious._

_End of flashback_

"After that, I had to go and live with my parents, and it was then when I decided I wouldn't let them decide what to do with my life." I close my eyes, breathing slowly, before opening them again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lussuria is crying, tears cascading from his eyes, forming a mini pool around him. I look at my clock.

I'm going to be an hour late if I don't move. And I don't want that happening. AT ALL.

I stand up, making everyone look at me, AGAIN.

Shit, I am really in a bad mood now…

"Eh? Are you leaving now Sie-chan?" Lussuria has somehow dried the pool of tears and is staring at me.

I nod, and turn to leave, Rin and Ren jumping out of the room via the broken window.

"VOOOOI! THOSE STUPID FOXES OF YOURS JUMPED OFF THE WINDOW!" I stare at him, poker face on. Idiot.

"Aaaah! My two best friends jumped off a window!" please note the sarcasm.

"Oh, aren't you going to do anything? They may get lost or escape and never come back, you know." Now it's Lussuria's turn to be stared at.

"Lussuria-"

"Oh, just call me Luss-ne~"

"Luss-ne, even though Rin and Ren follow me everywhere, they are **not** pets. They hunt for their food and are free to do anything they want. Now, if you excuse me, I must leave" I turn to leave, hoping no one gets in my way now.

But I'm not a lucky person.

As I am leaving the room, someone suddenly hugs me and I instinctively look back. Blonde hair is enough to identify the person.

"I'm sorry…" I smile, Bel never changes. "it is my fault, I killed everyone, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry Bel, you did what you thought right. Also, that happened years ago, and it no longer matters to me" with that said, I free myself from his grasp and walk out of the room.

Finally out!

* * *

**WOW! Long chappie‼**

**I hope you liked it, blablabla…**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sienna: you don't have to shout, you now?**

**Me: Sorry :[ …**

**Me: BYEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Update:**

**I fixed some gramatical errors (a lot) and whatever. oh well, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I'M TRULY SORRY FOR UPDATING THESE LATE!**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRY! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

_Third person POV_

'_finally' _is the only word that passes through the mind of a certain long haired dude as he drags himself out of his office after hours of doing paperwork. Today had been a really busy day for everyone, especially for him. Almost all of the members had to go on a mission today, leaving him with an unusually big amount of reports he had to read and sign, adding up to the fact that he had to be constantly hiding from a white, fluffy demon that had taken a liking to hang off his hair.

He heavily walks through hallways, aiming to get to his room. Gosh, he should move his office closer to his room if things continue like this. As he walks through the hallway that is lined with doors that lead to the officer's rooms, hell breaks loose.

He hears a small and faint 'kyuuu' and his face turns as white as a sheet of paper. He has learned that that little sound was like a bell, a bell that foretold the coming of a weak little creature that had transformed into his demise. Squalo stretches, his hand about to touch the doorknob of his room-

"KYUUUUUUUU!"

-but it's too late. He feels something tackle him, almost throwing him off balance, and then a gigantic tug on his hair as the dreaded white beast clings to it. And then the worst came. The little monster starts pulling his hair, swinging back and forth, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part were the claws. By swinging around, the little fox cut strands of hair with her claws, and the poor shark could _hear_ the bone chilling sound the claws made as they cut his hair. Let's say the sound was similar to the one swords made when they cut through the air.

Easier to put it, a cold, sharp sound.

He pales and tried to pull the fox out of his hair, just to have another strand of hair fall to the ground. He pales even more, by now being as white as… something reaaaaallyyyy white, and moves his head around, trying to shake her of his hair. More hair falls to the ground, followed by a happy giggle, but instead of getting paler, Squalo gets red. Like a tomato. His fear disappears and anger fills in like a wave. His sword appears from thin air and he starts waving it around shouting his characteristic 'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII' like crazy. (A/N. Imagine a chibi Squalo waving his sword around with a white, fluffy cat hanging off his hair. CUTE!)

Suddenly two doors bang open, three completely dark auras flooding the room. Squalo paled again and Rin slid off Squalo's hair, only two find the source of the auras. A pissed of Xanxus, a sleepy Sienna, and an angry Ren.

"shut up scum/make silence / guuu…"

The sharky commander and the white fox both look for a way out, but it's useless, they are trapped. Both of them gulp as Xanxus, Sienna, and Ren walk calmly *cough* not *cough* towards them. Sienna takes out her swords, Ren's paws set on purple flames, and Xanxus took out… OMG! IS THAT A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY!? SQUALO! YOU'RE GONNA BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!

Ok I continue…

[CENSORED]

**_****LOL_**

The three attackers left back to their rooms, leaving a seriously burned and bruised Squalo along with a traumatized Rin. Just then the other four doors opened. Levi and Mammon returned to their rooms as fast as they had appeared, Levi muttering something about Boss and Mammon something about money. Bel was about to return to his room as well, but was stopped by a teary Rin that jumped into his arms, 'crying'.

He sighed and returned to his room, the fluffy white fox in his arms. Lussuria looked down at Squalo to notice him twitch. He shook his head. Grabbing him from the legs, he dragged Squalo to his room, careful to close the door behind him.

**_****LOL_**

Shiny sunlight pours through the windows, illuminating the place with bright, natural light. Birds chirp from the outside, and winds pick up the colorful leaves that are scattered in the ground, giving off a completely warm and rich aura to the place. Everything is calm-

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII"

Not.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID BRAT!? SHE IS SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH HER SQUAD TODAY!"

"Mou Squalo, stop shouting. You're going to get your ass kicked just as yesterday, and I'm going to have to treat your wounds… I'm not saying I don't like to do so, tough~"

"It's was not my fault! It was that stupid fox's-"

"SQUALO! HOW CAN YOU DARE SAY STUPID TO RIN-CHAN?! SHE'S A SWEET LITTLE GIRL!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" SHE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

"What are you two blabbering about?" Standing in the doorway, is the cloud guardian, wearing her new Varia jacket, along with a long sleeved bright purple shirt, a black miniskirt, a red scarf, and black leather boots.

_Sienna's POV_

I step forward, my ears ringing slightly as I do so. Stupid loud music. Why, you ask? Okay, I'll explain.

Last night, I went to the mission as I was supposed to, being the obedient little girl I am. So… I was supposed to meet the victim at a 'formal' birthday party. Even though the party was 'formal' the music was high enough to break my eardrums, even being outside in the balcony. So, that's why my ears won't stop ringing now.

Well, back to the present.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII IIII! WERE WHERE YOU!? I WAS ALREADY GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU MYSELF!" my eye twitches.

"Good you didn't, because if you did, you would be in hospital right now" I look around "also, since when I am supposed to wake up before everyone else you? I know I am a female, but that doesn't means I have to do chores or anything," I grin and cross my arms, "although if you really want a woman to do the chores, you can start thinking of doing them yourself."

A few seconds pass before he understands what I said. Then he starts to recite loudly his rather colorful vocabulary. Out of the blue, a glass of liquor crashes with his head, and I feel a rather dark aura behind me. My head turns by itself, only to discover a slightly pissed off Xanxus on the doorway. The scary aura that emits from him makes me move aside, but he simply ignores me, heading straight for his chair (we're in the dining room) and slumping on it.

"You," his voice is cold and distant, as he points towards Lussuria, "bring me my steak" _'meat as breakfast? Weird'_

"Of course, boss~" the flamboyant man quickly runs toward the other door, which connects with the kitchen. Then Xanxus points at me. My body tenses, but my mind is just as calm as always.

"Woman, your squad is waiting for you on the training room. Go now," I nod and hurry out of the room, feeling fear for some strange reason.

**_LOL_**

I breathe inwards and open the big metal doors leading to the training room, praying that my squad was not made up of a bunch of gangsters. Once the doors swing open, my fears are confirmed. A bunch of muscular men look upwards, crowded around a single spot. Some of them are smoking, others simply nibbling on pieces of grass. They all have scars all over their faces and arms. I sigh.

"What is a woman doing here, and with an officer's jacket?" all of them smirk at the same time and one chuckles.

"Maybe she is a maid that stole an officer's jacket?" the biggest of them all says, his smirk growing bigger as he comes closer.

"I'm not a maid," I state, "nor have I stolen this jacket. It is mine"

"Yeah right, as if a woman could be an officer", I cross my arms.

"Are you jealous? I'm pretty sure all those scars are just pure show" He growls and It's my turn to smirk.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME!? ONCE I FINISH WITH YOU-"

"Really? Are you saying that you can defeat me?" I throw a metal rod to him "if you knock me off my feet I will give my place as officer to you"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW!? I CAN DEFEAT YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS" he throws the metal rod to the floor and dashes towards me.

I shrug "do as you want"

He comes headfirst towards me, obviously trying to tackle me. I simply dodge to the side, and push him slightly with my rod strait to the wall behind me. "You lack agility" he separates his head from the wall and grunts, before coming straight to me again. This time I hit him square in the forehead and he went unconscious right away. "Learn to dodge," I mutter before turning on my heel and give a mischievous smile to the rest of the group.

"Who is next?"

**_LOL_**

About thirty minutes later, I stand alone on the training room, my whole squad on the ground, groaning and rolling around in pain. Suddenly, the door opens and a maid, the same one from yesterday, walks in.

"Lussuria-sama told me to bring this to you" I look at what she's carrying. A plate of waffles with chocolate chips and wiping cream and a cup of coffee. My inner self practically melts, but I don't let it show in the outside.

"Just leave it in there," I point to a small desk on the corner of the training room and she nods. As the maid walks towards the desk, somehow managing to evade the bodies that are strewn on the floor, a question appears on the back of my mind. "What's your name?"

"Mizuki. Mizuki Fujaki" I smile at her.

"A pretty name" she nods.

"People say that to me a lot," she leaves the dish and mug on the table and hurries to leave. Just as she walks out of the room Rin walks in and I smirk.

I gesture towards the bodies. "Rin would you care polishing up their manners?" The small fox grins and the torture starts.

All the while I seat on a chair, calmly eating my waffles, contemplating the show in front of me.

* * *

**Okay!**

**I hope you liked it, BLABLABLABLABLA.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
